


Sam Winchester, 24. Demisexual.

by QueerFics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Sam, Demisexuality, Gen, Grey-A, Headcanon, LGBTQ Character, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Sam Winchester, Queer Themes, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerFics/pseuds/QueerFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired of getting dragged to bars by Dean, who has the attention to set him up. Really, Sam doesn't want to have sex with anyone that he doesn't know well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester, 24. Demisexual.

"NO, DEAN!"

Dean's eyebrows went up. Sam thought hoped that they might zoom off of Dean's face and soar into the sky. However, they did not, and there was nothing to distract them from how Sam just went off on Dean.

 

* * *

"Dean, can you please not try and hook me up? Just this once?"

Sam Winchester. 24. Likes stability, and dislikes the fact that he knows he won't get it. Has a stupidly high IQ that he has yet to have tested. Demisexual, who has yet to come out, or even figure out what demisexual means.

"Oh c'mon, Sammy! You'll thank me the morning after. Besides, you gotta get whatever you have out of your ass and have fun every once and awhile.

Dean Winchester. 28. Hates staying in one place for too long. Likes living wildly. Has his head on the chopping block because of a deal he made. Is also incredibly smart, but not school smart, the way Sam is. (Mostly because Dean couldn't care less about that kind of thing.) Really wants to hook his little brother up, because the guy is cranky and Dean thinks that a little one night stand will help loosen him up.

So, Dean takes Sam out to a bar. He finds a nice looking pair of friends, or sisters- he doesn't really know at this point- and walks up to them.

Dean works a little bit of his charm, and the sisters are hooked. Both of them are, until Dean points out Sammy, who's sitting quietly at a table. The way Sam was sitting made him look almost petulant. This was right after Sam had asked Dean not to hook him up, and Sam knew what Dean was doing.

One of the girls' eyes widened when Sam looked up, saw the three looking at him, and flashed a polite smile.

Dean smirked. _Damn dimples and puppy dog eyes. Girls love that kinda shit, don't they?_ He then waved Sam over, hoping to hook him up with the chick who had her eyes on him.

Sam sighed, knowing he couldn't deny such a simple gesture, and stood up. He promptly decided that he wasn't drunk enough for this. However, he didn't plan to get himself smashed and have a killer hangover the next day. Besides, Dean could see Sam being much more of a heavy weight than before, and realize how much Sam's been drinking compared to before Dean made the deal.

When Sam made it over to the group, he tried his best to hide behind his bangs and let the other three talk, even after being purposely sat down by the girl who had eyes for him.

The girl, however, made a point to turn on the stool and talk to Sam. Once again, Dean smirked to himself at his little brother. _Fucking player without even trying._

"So, you didn't seem to happy to be over there." The girl asked Sam, "By the way, I'm Haylee."

"Sam. And, yeah. I was kind of dragged here by my brother."

"Oh. Bars not your thing?"

"Sometimes. It just depends on the circumstances."

Haylee looked Sam up and down. _How the hell am I going to get this guy to do anything with me? Hot, smart... but closed off as shit. Ugh. If this doesn't work in a while, I'm moving the fuck on. A one night stand isn't worth this type of shit._

Sam looked Haylee up and down. He had to admit that she was hotter than a fucking fire. Brown, curly hair, a curvy figure, and beautiful eyes. However, Sam did not want anything to do with her, _sexually,_ as he could tell Haylee had in mind. Sure, Haylee was hot, but he barely knew her. What Sam didn't get was how anyone would want to have sex with someone you haven't spoken to for more than ten minutes.

They talked for a few more minutes, just having a conversation. When Sam thought that he had actually gotten lucky, just for a second, Haylee leaned in.

"This place is trashy. Why don't we head back to your place?" Her voice was breathy, and sexual.

Sam, however, didn't find the appeal. He got immediately flustered.

"I... umm..." Sam cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but I'm really not looking for that, right now."

Haylee leaned back quickly, with an unsatisfied, "hmph," She stood up, and said something in her friend's/cousin's/sister's ear. Then, they both glared at Sam. Haylee said something to Dean, which Sam couldn't hear over the overwhelming volume of the bar, and walked off to find some other guy that would take her home.

Dean couldn't believe it. He was stunned. That girl was hot as fuck. She was about Sam's age, and the girl was totally into Sam. In fact, Dean thought he saw the girl ask Sam to get out of there, and Sam had gotten all red in the face.

It's not like Sam was a virgin. Dean was probably more aware of some of Sam's affairs than he wanted to be. Dean couldn't grasp what the fuck was going on.

So, he excused himself to the girl he was talking to, Ashlyn, and dragged Sam outside to have a word with him.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dean asked, as soon as they stepped out into what should've felt like a cold night, but felt like nothing in their layers upon layers of clothing

"What?"

"Did you not want to take that girl back to the room?"

"NO, DEAN!"

Dean's eyebrows went up. Sam hoped that they might zoom off of Dean's face and soar into the sky. However, they did not, so there was nothing to distract them from how Sam just went off on Dean.

Dean tried to level out his voice. This was obviously a very touchy subject. "Why? Don't you think she was hot?"

"Yes, Dean. Of course. I just..."

"What, Sammy? Spit it out."

That's exactly what Sam did, "I just really don't find the appeal in sex with someone if you don't know them personally, okay?"

"That's it?"

 

Sam took that moment to reflect on his life, and go, _Why the fuck did I make such a big deal out of this bullshit?_

Sam sighed, "Yeah. I'm going back to the motel. You gonna need the room?"

"Nah. Why don't we just go back and rent a movie."

Dean would've killed to see a grin like that out of Sam more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember, any comments that will help me improve on this story of future ones would be amazing! (Or any comments! And kudos! I love feedback!) :3


End file.
